


Love is for the Strong

by Oh_Toasty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crime Husbands, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fights, M/M, Making Up, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty. Most people thought he was a cold blooded psychopath who cared only for himself. They were all wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is for the Strong

Jim Moriarty. Most people thought he was a cold blooded psychopath who cared only for himself. They were all wrong.

Most professional criminals would tell you that caring made you weak, that love got in the way. Jim found the opposite to be true, love kept you strong. You see when you care about no one there is nobody to keep you sharp. You would have nobody to worry about and you’d begin to believe you were invincible. No, Jim knew better than that.

Of course that Jim went around advertising the fact that he loved Sebastian. No, the only time it was ever brought up was in the comfort of their home. The criminal world was harsh so anywhere else they were just boss and employee, mastermind and sniper. However, as soon as they got home Jim would lavish love and attention on Sebastian. 

This is why he was so shocked by Sebastian’s outburst.

“Damn it James!” Sebastian had yelled as Jim had watched him prepare dinner, “If you don’t want to do this you have to tell me.”

“Do what, dinner?” Jim had asked. “I still want to have dinner.”

Sebastian scoffed, “not dinner. Us, being in a relationship if you want to end it you can just tell me. Don’t look at me like that; it’s a yes or no question. Do you want to break up?”

“No, no” Jim had yelled jumping up. “Why would you think that?”

“I don’t know” Sebastian spit, “maybe because you’ve been avoiding me for the past two weeks. I haven’t seen you at all with no explanation, which even if I wasn’t your boyfriend would still be an issue because I am your body guard.”

“That’s what this is about?” Jim had asked not seeing Sebastian bristle.

“Yes, Jim that’s what this is about. For all that I knew you were dead. Actually with our jobs the probability was pretty damn high.” Sebastian growled.

“Seb, baby I told you before I left that I was going to be in France for two weeks.” Jim had said raising his hands pleadingly.

“No Jim, you didn’t.” Sebastian said but he was calming down.

“Maybe I didn’t but I swear that I meant to. I must’ve forgotten,” Jim said and Sebastian felt the last of his anger leave his body until he was left emotionally drained.

Jim stood up and grabbed Sebastian’s hand saying, “Come on Tiger, let’s go lie on the couch.”

Jim ignored the golden wedding band in his pocket, leaving it for another day. What Sebastian needed right now was a cuddle on the sofa not a marriage proposal. No, he’d save that for another day.


End file.
